Austin & Ally : Wrap Up Party
by BreakDownTheWalls
Summary: What should have happen at the closing party of Austin & Ally season 3 ! Will Ross let Laura go after what they have been through together as Austin and Ally ? RAURA. LEMON. Don't like, don't read ;)


**Hey guys ! I'm back with this new OS about the Wrap Up Party of Austin & Ally ! I hope there will be a season 4 ! What will I be without them... They mean a lot to me ! And thanks to you my dear readers ! I hope you'll enjoy this ! And it's especially dedicated to Wendy alias Frenchrauslly, go read her stories they are awesome ! :D And I did a fanfic with her called "Undead Love", it'll be nice if you'll show some support ;). It's available on here : s/9969834/1/Undead-Love**

**Thanks a lot ! :D**

* * *

January 24th 2014, Evening.

The cast of Austin & Ally was celebrating the end of the Season 3, the main actors like Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, Calum Worthy & Raini Rodriguez were here, of course, as well as the guests present in the show, before that wrapping party they had to finish the final scene of the season,

"Laura, Ross we need you on the set for the kissing scene !"

Ross Lynch, the blonde actor who played the rockstar Austin Moon for 3 seasons now, was dressing himself in a black suit while his co-star (and crush) Laura Marano who portrayed the songwriter/singer Ally Dawson was waiting for him at the door,

"You look stunning in that suit, Ross !"

Ross turned towards this voice as his eyes trailed on her, she was wearing a tight purple dress which brought out her sumptuous curves, his mouth was hanging open while he was coming to her, his tie around his neck but not tied, well he was used to his mother tying it,

"And you... you look so beautiful, Laur !"

She stood on her tip toes as she played with his tie,

"Thanks ! You need some help with it ?"

"Well... If it doesn't bother you, I'd be pleased..."

She wrapped her arms around his neck for getting the tie, while the blonde boy was looking at the brunette with a smile on his lips, she was wearing red lipstick which made him want to kiss these inviting lips, and had put some light makeup on her eyes, she was pretty beautiful, she was waving in front of him to tell him she had finished with his tie,

"Oh, thanks Laur ! Sorry I kinda spaced out for a while"

She giggled, while he was putting his black vest on,

"I saw that"

He took her hand and she looked at him, blushing,

"Let's go !"

She nodded and the two actors left Ross' dressing room,

"Ally wait up !"

Laura aka Ally turned around to see Ross aka Austin, panting heavily in front of her, in that scene Ally decided to quit the party because Austin wasn't paying too much attention to her, they were dating in that episode, but a girl came to Austin and kissed him on the lips leaving Ally heartbroken, she was crying outside,

"Go away ! I don't want to see you again ! Why don't you go with Alicia ?"

"Ally ! You're the one that I love ! Please !"

He was coming closer to her, and tears were falling down her eyes, _was it because of the scene or because it would be the last scene they'll film together ? _Ross was asking himself these questions,

"Au-Austin ! What if our relationship doesn't work ?"

Austin took her face in his hands and looked at her in the eyes, while wipping a few tears with his thumb, he put his forehead against hers,

"Ally... There's no way I could make it without you... I won't let you down, I won't let go, I love you so much..." He whispered in her ear, "I love you so damn much, Laura..."

She shivered at his deep voice in her ear, and she looked at him once he had moved back but still close to her,

"Austin..."

She went on her tiptoes, and did what Ross expected the least, she kissed him fully on the lips, _'that wasn't on the script...but I won't complain_' he thought, he brought his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck, they were lost in the moment that they didn't hear the '**CUT !**' from the directors, so they had to film the scene a second time not wanting to shock the children because they were supposed to give eachothers a peck on the lips,

* * *

"Hey Ross ! Why did you put this sweater on ?"

"Huh... Well because of a stupid dance,I fell on the floor and it got dirty, so now it's in the washmachine, gladly your lipstick didn't fall on it"

She blushed slighty as he smirked at her,

"Oh... About that kiss and the fact you said you loved me... Is that true ?"

"I'm not a liar, when I love a pretty girl like you I should tell her, don't you think so ? So when are you telling me that you love me ?"

He winked at her and she looked at him, slapping him on the arm,

"Ross ! That's embarassing !"

"Soooo you do love me, admit it !"

"And if I do what should yo-"

She was cut off by Ross' lips on hers, kissing her with more avidity than the first kiss they shoot earlier,

"Time for a picture !"

"Huh !"

The two lovers were separated by their two co-stars, Raini and Calum, Laura looked at the camera while giving a kiss in the air as Ross decided to tight his embrace on her, smiling like a doof, eyes closed, and stroked her hair while Calum and Raini were embracing the 'couple' then Stormie took a picture,

Then they all broke apart and Laura and Ross looked at eachothers, embarassed, _did they just saw they were kissing ?_

"So is Raura happening ?"

"Well... Ermm..."

Raini smirked at the two actors' behaviour,

"We saw you two kissing and don't tell us it's for the show I won't believe you ! And Ross, you have some lipstick at the corner of your lips..."

Ross sighed happily as he looked at Laura, without paying attention at Raini's last sentence,

"It wasn't for the show, that were just my feelings speaking..."

"Ross..."

"Laura... I-I'm crazy for you ! And I couldn't stand another day without you by my side so... Will you be my girlfriend?"

Laura brought her hands over her mouth as her eyes filled with happy tears,

"Yes... I'll be your girlfriend !"

"Awesome !"

He lifted her and span her, while kissing her on the lips, once he had put her down, they smiled forehead against forehead,

Later they had took some photos for the before party where he had his hand on her shoulder and he had a curl of her hair between his thumb and forefinger, he decided to put on his white shirt once it had been washed, without putting his black vest on,

The Wrap Up party was nearly starting, and Laura could feel that she was going to be sad when all of this will be over, _what will Ross and her become if it isn't a season 4?_ Her thoughts were cut off when Ross appeared by her side, feeling her stress,

"Hey, what's wrong ? Don't you begin to think about the end of the show, because the party is beginning and I won't let you go !"

He took her hand as the directors were presentating everyone in the cast, the main actors and the guests, Ross' and Laura's parents were talking while taking some soft drink, Calum was playing with John Paul Green trying to trick some people at the party, Raini was talking with Dove & Maia (who were special guests), while Rocky was teasing a few girls in the party, Ryland was holding Savannah in his arms, whispering sweet words in her ear, Riker was "flirting" with Vanessa (that's what everyone thought), Ratliff was dancing like a doof with Rydel while she was laughing her head off and of course, Ross and Laura were talking to eachothers not wanting to let the others know that they were dating at this moment,

Then Rico asked Ross if he wanted to show him some moves, and Ross stood up for dancing with Rico and another guy (**A/N : If someone can tell me who the guy was with Ross and Rico on the video, that'll be nice ^^ I don't know if it was Kevin or Heath...**). They danced all together and came towards Laura and Raini with their arms open, but when the music stopped, Ross gave in while winking at Laura,

Later, some speeches were given to thank the Austin & Ally fandom/family, and that they were looking forwards to have a season 4 but they won't know until March-April, it was Ross' turn so Calum gave him the mic,

"First of all, I'd like to say that Austin & Ally was such a good experience to me, I've met incredible persons, I learnt to turn into a funny guy then to a sad guy, I was able to express my feelings now and I want to say something to all of you..."

He looked over at Laura and Raini who were holding eachothers,

"Do you see the brunette with a purple dress ? You all know who she is, yes she's the cute Laura Marano but it isn't enough... This girl is..." He looked over at his parents and siblings then at Laura's parents and Vanessa "well... she's my girl ! I promise if there is a season 4 that our relationship won't change anything in the show !"

All the crowd 'awwwed' as Laura giggled in Raini's arms,

"Yeah ! Lynch you finally had the guts to ask her out ! I'm so proud of you, bro !"

Ross laughed at Rocky's comment, then everyone, but Ross and Laura, left the stage, they were all looking at eachothers in the eyes, he leant in for a kiss but Laura was looking at the crowd, she whispered to him,

"We shouldn't kiss in front of everyo-"

He brought his arms around her waist and hold her against him, putting his head on hers, while she wrapped her arms around his waist, too short to put them around his neck,

"Why not ?" He smirked, then she blushed when she looked at the crowd who was screaming "A KISS, A KISS !"

He put his lips on hers, then pulled back quickly, whispering in her ear,

"We'll finish this later"

In the party, there were some slows where Laura and Ross danced, Riker and Vanessa too and to Riker's surprise, Ratliff was dancing with Rydel, he gave him the 'if you hurt her, I'll kill you' look

Laura was laughing at the scene, and Ross giggled, Riker was such a protective brother, Vanessa had cupped his face and brought her lips to his, sharing a sweet kiss which left him speechless,

Ross looked at the scene with wide eyes while his girlfriend was putting kisses on his neck which earned him a moan,

"Laura... What are you doing ?"

"Come into my dressing-room !"

"Huh ?"

She took him by the arm and he looked at her, surprised,

"What about the party ?"

"Well we have plenty of time... Come on !"

She winked as he felt himself hard, _wait... what ?_ He was relieved that his black pants were hiding his boner,

Once they were in her dressing-room, he sat on the bed, while she was locking the door, he looked at her surprised by her behaviour, he didn't know her when she was horny,

"What are you doing ? I just wanted to kiss... wait do you want us to...?"

She came closer to him and she sat on his lap, and she whispered at his ear,

"What do you want us to do, Ross ?"

"Tell me yourself Laur... What about you...?"

She bit her bottom lip while he was looking at her, his eyes burning with desire, she whispered against her lips, _'I want you to fuck me senseless, Ross... But like Austin fucking Ally..'_

He gulped, hearing her cuss was kinda... **hot**. But wait... She wanted him to fuck her like they were _Austin & Ally_, not _Ross & Laura._

"Wait, Laura... What do you mean by that ? I can't understand..."

She sighed, she had closed her eyes when she felt tears forming in, she decided to stand up and facing him, looking at him in the eyes, despite the tears which were blurring her vision,

"Just imagine that Austin & Ally won't see eachothers for a while... and she wants to give him a gift he wouldn't forget..."

On these words, Laura's dress was on the floor, and Ross' eyes trailed down on her body with his mouth hang open, she was **beautiful **! She came closer to him to sit on his lap, while her teeth bit his earlobe, causing him to grab her hips and grind into her, she let out a soft moan as she nibbled his neck, she took off his white shirt and tie, leaving him shirtless in front of her, she licked her lips at this sight, _how could he be so sexy ? _He smirked at her looking at him,

"Take a picture, it'll last longer !" She slapped him on the arm and blushed,

"Oh shut up !"

She let her hands running on his toned abs, feeling him shiver under her touch, of course he had been touched before but Laura's hands on him couldn't beat the others ones, and Ross' hard stomach was the most sexy one she had seen in her entire live, he couldn't beat the college's boys she had slept with, she whispered in his ear,

"Shall we move to the bed ? I'm getting hot down there..."

Ross groaned, hearing this other side of Laura was making him hard than he was before, he lifted her up and slammed her back on the mattress while they were kissing eachothers with deep passion, she smiled against his lips as she felt his hands running on his thighs, he was too **horny** and so **she was. **He groaned when he felt that she was rocking her hips against him, and couldn't help but take off his pants, leaving him in a blue boxer. Laura began to laugh when she saw that their underwears were matching, he seemed to be big when she deducted his boner, _Damn I want him inside of me..._

He unclasped her bra and threw it to the side. Then took off her panties, leaving her completely naked in front of him. He was speechless, her breasts were beautiful and her … pussy was dripping wet, his cock was going to make a hole in his boxer if he won't stop looking at her, he decided to get rid of them, throwing them anywhere in the room,

Laura had her hands wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. She put his

lower lip between hers and gave it a long, slow kiss as she tightened up her legs to let her pussy grinding into his cock. Laura then let her tongue slide teasingly over his upper lip and he just playfully bit her lower lip. Then he kissed her long and hard and deep. Ross took her tongue into his mouth and licked and sucked on it and he kissed her neck and behind her ears and her chin before putting his mouth on both her breasts. She arched her back and Ross' tongue licked her from her belly button back up to her neck.

"Wow! I have never been kissed like that before! You're such a good kisser, Rossy!"

She laughed and grabbed his hand raising it along her side and then up over her breasts and kissed the palm. She put his index finger into her mouth and began sucking on it like it was his cock.

"Damn, Laur..."

He tightened his embrace on her, and ran a hand in her hair as the other squeezed her ass' cheeks, she moaned in his mouth and he smiled, his hard on was standing proudly against her stomach, he ran his tongue from her belly button to her thighs, he kissed them and played a bit with her nipples, One of his hand came to play with her pussy, he was lining his index with her core, rubbing her folds, she moaned while arching her back

"Hmmm... You're so wet, is that for me ?"

He slipped two fingers in her core and she screamed his name in pleasure, he looked at her and she was biting her bottom lip, she was so fucking sexy ! He speeded up the pace and his thumb played with her clit, once he knew she was near her orgasm, he withdrew his fingers and went to take a condom from the pocket of his pants, Laura raised an eyebrow at his gesture,

"You were planning to do it with me tonight, don't you ?"  
"Yeah... Ally Dawson..."  
"Austin Moon, hurry up and fuck me !"  
"Who are you and what did you do with Ally Dawson ? But I will fuck you for sure, that you won't be able to walk tomorrow"

She shivered at the deep sound of his voice, he had put the condom on his hard and aching cock, and was lining it with her core, she nodded and thrusted his cock's head in, she bit her lip at the sensation, her last boyfriends weren't as big as him, and holy shit that's was so freaking good !  
He looked at her in the eyes and began to move, she smiled at him as her eyes filled with tears, she doesn't want him to pull away from her, but he had to because in less than 3 weeks he was going on tour with R5, she looked away from him and he stopped moving, he cupped her cheeks and looked at her in the eyes,

"Hey... What's wrong, Laur ? Am I hurting you ?"

She sobbed and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her head in his neck,

"I don't want you to go, Ross... Not like that, not after this night... I want to love you forever and ever, and seeing you leaving is so painf-"

He had cut her off by crushing his lips to hers as he began to move inside her once again, she had moaned in her mouth as her nails began to scratch the skin of his shoulder, he whispered in her ear,

"Laura, listen to me, babe... I'm... not... letting... you... go ! Damn, Ally ! I, Ross Lynch,... Will... always... Be... The... Austin... to... your... Ally ! Cause... We're... better... together !"  
"Oh Ross ! I love you so damn much... And... Oh... I'll … Be your Ally forever... So come... on and make me... fucking come !"  
"My pleasure !"

He had speeded up his pace as she began to say his name like a mantra, while he was groaning her name, and they soon reached their orgasm. He withdrew from her and threw his condom in her dressing-room bin, then they snuggled in the bed, while panting heavily, a smile on their faces,

"I'm glad, I've asked for a bed in my dressing-room"  
"I'm too, damn you're so talented ! How much guys did fuck you ?"  
"Ross ! That's embarassing !"  
"Well I guess I was better than them ?" He winked at her and she smiled, popping his nose,  
"Of course you were, Lynch !"  
"I love you so much, Laura ! Sorry to have realize these feelings now... We should have become a couple since then"  
"Since then ? For how long do you love me ?"  
"Well... Since the first time I saw you of course ! But I was so scared of what you'll say, so I masked my feelings"  
"You shouldn't have, Ross ! I-I loved you too !"  
"Of course you did ! Who can resist at this body !"

She let out a laugh,

"Always there to ruin the moment with your ego, huh ?"

He shrugged and she snuggled to him while he kissed her on the forehead, telling her how much he loves her and how much he'll miss her when he'll be on tour,

_But their love is never going to fade because they are timeless._

* * *

**Reviews are cool :p and Favs too :3**


End file.
